


"Hands and knees, little girl.”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Sons [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: From my Seven days of Daddy series I do on my Tumblr. THe story contains 18+ consenting adults.





	"Hands and knees, little girl.”

“Hey, you seen my girl?”

Juice shook his head at Happy, looking around the clubhouse for you but like Hap, he’d come up empty.

“Sorry brother. Last I saw, she was with Gemma in the kitchen.”

Happy growled and kept walking around, searching through the bodies for you. He’s been looking for you for 10 minutes and still hadn’t been able to find you. As his eyes kept raking the crowd, he caught sight of your hair across the way. With pep in his step, he bounded over to you, his jaw clenching as he noticed the new prospect Ryan sitting with you. The prospect that he had caught on multiple occasions staring you down, his eyes glazed over with hunger. The prospect that he’d already warned you to stay away from. Happy pushed his way through people, not bothering to say excuse me. When he finally broke through the crowd and was standing in front of the both of you, it was only then that he realized the prospect had his arm wrapped around the back of the couch, his thumb gently grazing your hair. Happy knew it would’ve been any second that he would’ve made the move and slid his arm down around your shoulders.

“Hey.”

Happy’s gravelly voice is what pulled you out of the conversation you were having with Ryan. You smiled immediately as your eyes landed on him but he didn’t return the gesture, his eyes on fire as they stared Ryan down. You stood up and kept your smile, reaching for Happy’s hand to soothe him. You just wanted to diffuse the situation.

“Hey baby.”

You slipped your hand into his but he made no move to hold yours, his fingers staying limp.

“What have I told you about going after my girl?”

You sighed and closed your eyes, knowing there was no way the prospect would get out of this. You knew you should’ve tried to get somewhere else when Ryan had sat next to you but Hap had been too busy talking with his brothers at the bar to pay any attention to you the whole night. Ryan was young and confident, bordering on cocky. He’d made plenty of insinuations that he believed you were too good for Happy and if you were being honest you really didn’t like the guy. He was just something to pass the time with until Hap noticed you. Ryan didn’t see it that way though. He shrugged and stood as well, his hands hanging loosely at his sides.

“We were just talking. Nothing wrong with having a chat with a friend.”

“I told you to stay away from her.”

“Yeah well, I don’t see a ring on her finger and she doesn’t have your crow either. Is she really even yours? She seems open to me.” Happy’s left hand wrapped around your waist and pulled you to the side while his right swung out, clocking Ryan right in the jaw. The kid dropped down to the floor, unconscious. The people closest to the altercation took a quick glance then went back to their business but Happy’s eyes were trained on you. You felt small under his gaze and immediately looked down to your shoes.

“I’m sorry.”

He snorted and you winced, trying to grab for his hand again. He yanked it out of your reach though and instead tightly wrapped his fingers around your forearm, dragging you off through the crowd. You struggled to keep up with him, your feet shuffling quickly to match his angry strides as he pushed past people and made his way toward the dorms. When you finally broke through, he pushed you in front of him towards the door to his room.

“Let’s go.”

You looked back at him to plead your case but his hand reached out and shoved you forward again.

“Now little girl.”

You bit your lip and nodded, grasping the handle and twisting, walking into his dorm. He was right behind you, pushing you once more and slamming the door behind him, the sound of the lock clicking and making you gulp. You knew you were in for it now.

As soon as he was facing your again, he stared you down. You hung your head, trying to avoid his eyes but he put a stop to that quickly, grasping your face in his hand, your cheeks squished together as you were forced to look up at him.

“What did I tell you about hanging around that fucking prospect?”

You hesitated for a second but his grip tightening in your cheeks made you speak.

“Not to.”

“And what do you do? You go and spend the night with him on the couch, letting him sweet talk you. Letting him think he has a chance with you.”

“He wasn’t-”

You don’t get to finish as he’s got his hand around your forearm again, except this time he’s dragging you to the bed. He sat down himself, right on the edge as he reached forward, pulling you to stand between his legs. He wasted no time in sinking his fingers into the waistband of your jeans and panties, yanking them both down your legs at once. He left them pooled around your knees and roughly pulled you over his lap. A shiver went down your spine as you knew what was coming next.

“Please daddy, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s too late for that little girl. You should’ve thought about it before you went and disobeyed me.”

You nodded and left it at that. Truth was, you loved Happy’s spankings. They were rough and harsh and caused just the perfect amount of pain to have you soaked with arousal and needing him desperately. You’d actually secretly been hoping to get caught by him tonight in hopes that you would get punished.

A light whimper left your lips as you felt his rough but warm hand slide over the crow tattooed on your lower back then over your ass. He was being gentle but you knew that was all part of the game. He’d be soft and gentle at first, somewhat relaxing you so that the first spank had an even more pronounced effect.

“You’re such a bad fucking girl, entertaining other men. You didn’t even bother telling him you had my crow. You’re mine.”

The gasp ripped through your throat as his hand came down, a loud crack resonating through the room. You caught your lip between your teeth just as the next one came, landing right in the exact same spot. You squirmed around but your jeans formed a restraint in your legs and you couldn’t help but think that that was why Happy had left them on in the first place. His hand ran over the slowly growing red mark and soothed the sting but your mind was focusing on the feel of his cock starting to poke into your tummy as you lay across his lap. It was tough to say who enjoyed these spankings more, you or him. You were betting on yourself though.

His hand came down again and you couldn’t help the low, needy moan that fell from your lips.

“Daddy…daddy please…”

“Be quiet.”

You reluctantly shut up but shifted your hips, unable to contain yourself. Happy noticed the movement and slid his hand between your thighs, spreading your legs before sliding a finger between your slick lips.

“You love this shit don’t you?”

You moaned in response but Happy wasn’t having it. His hand slipped down into your hair and he pulled your head back, his voice growling into your ear.

“I asked you a question.”

“Yes, daddy. I love it.”

With that, he let your hair go and slipped a second finger into you, stretching you.

“If I see you talking to him again…”

“I won’t. I promise.”

You couldn’t see it but he nodded and landed one more smack to your ass before he pulled you to sit up and stand. You looked down at him with desperation, waiting for him to tell you what to do next. He said nothing though, simply stood as well and gripped his kutte, beginning to slid it off of his shoulders.

“On the bed. Hands and knees, little girl.”

You grinned and nodded, pulling off your pants the rest of the way and climbing on the bed.

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
